Mission: Two Lovesick Idiots
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: It's been a year already and Rebekah is tired of Hayley and Elijah not realizing that they should be together by now. So she devises a plan that will finally stop Hayley and Elijah from being two lovesick idiots for any longer. Even if they're not aware of it at first. {Hayley/Elijah} and a hint of {Klaus/Camille} and if you blink a really small bit of {Rebekah/Marcel}


_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **This here is a request from Tumblr. The full request was,** _ " _I have a prompt. What about a haylijah Christmas 1 year later? Hayley and Jackson aren't together anymore and the mikaelson family is having a happy family with klaus, Bekah, Cami and marcel. Haylijah is still not together bc they're foolish. Would love some remarks from Rebekah there._ "

 _ **I took the liberty of writing this one-shot in Rebekah's POV. It just made more since with the story idea. I hope this one-shot does that request justice and was what the anon was requesting. Enjoy!**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chemistry Test**

 _It's been a year already and Rebekah is tired of Hayley and Elijah not realizing that they should be together by now. So she devises a plan that will finally stop Hayley and Elijah from being two lovesick idiots for any longer. Even if they're not aware of it at first. {Hayley/Elijah}_

* * *

Another year had passed, and before Rebekah knew it, it was Christmas again. The time passing by fast for her had been aided by the fact that she had been daggered for about three or four months of the last year. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. By time she was undaggered, there was no longer a threat to worry about. Rebekah had been able to spend the other eight or nine months catching up with her siblings and their significant others, or in Elijah's case not quite significant other. Needless to say, time had flown by and it was in fact Christmas again.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she watched the sight in front of her unfold for what had to have been the millionth time in less than an hour. Hayley and Elijah were both great sources of entertainment for her tonight. When either of them were aware that the other was preoccupied, they'd sneak a glance at the other. On the off chance they looked toward each other at the same time, they'd both immediately turn away and run in the opposite direction.

As far as Rebekah was concerned then, they were both being idiots. Not just idiots, but two lovesick idiots. It was obvious to everyone with two eyes and two ears that Hayley and Elijah were madly in love with each other. The way they looked at each other, the way they talked to each other...everything about them always screamed that they were in love. Yet, they were still not together in any sense of the word.

When Rebekah went all crazy bitch on Hayley last Christmas, this wasn't what she had in mind by dropping all of those truth bombs on her. Well, mostly it wasn't. She had wanted Hayley to stop stringing Elijah along, she hated seeing how much pain her brother was suffering from. Also, secretly deep down Rebekah was rooting for Hayley to choose Elijah over Jackson, which luckily Hayley did end up doing. But unfortunately it did not happen in the exact way that she was hoping for.

It was two weeks after Rebekah left town again when Hayley called her and told her she'd be happy to hear that she'd ended the marriage. As much as Hayley wanted to do right by the pack, Rebekah's words had gotten through to her and made her realize some things. Rebekah was all too happy and relieved that Hayley was finally making a choice that she was going to stick to. Although, she was still hoping that more would happen.

As it soon turned out, though, Hayley realized enough to break off the marriage but not enough to realize she should be with Elijah. And not at all surprising, Elijah being Elijah never pushed for anything with Hayley. He was too noble to do that. Which is why exactly a year later, Hayley and Elijah were still in love but not together. It was frustrating Rebekah to no end. How could two people in love not be together already?

To make matters worse, Elijah was usually the brother who was best in relationships. Yet, Klaus was the one who had been making a relationship with Camille work for months now. No offense to Klaus, but there was just something weird about that picture. It seemed unlikely that there could be a world in which Klaus would be in a healthy relationship but Elijah wasn't. Yet, that world was now.

Something had to be done, Rebekah had decided. She had to somehow get Hayley and Elijah to realize they should be together, and then actually be together. All she wanted was to see both of her older brothers happy. Klaus was happy with Camille, so now it was Elijah's turn to be happy. Being with Hayley, the woman he loved, would be just the way to make that happen.

The wheels in her head were already turning. Rebekah looked around the room and smirked when her eyes caught onto the mistletoe. The mistletoe would be a dead give away as to what she had planned so she wasn't going to go that route. But it did give her another great idea, which did include the mistletoe, so in a way she was going to go that route.

"What are you planning?" a voice asked from somewhere to the right of her.

Rebekah turned towards the voice, finding Marcel standing by her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rebekah deadpanned. "I'm not planning anything."

Marcel raised an eyebrow, challenging her words. "You sure about that? You have that look on your face that you usually do when you're planning something."

Rebekah mentally kicked herself. Of course, she should have known he'd catch on, he knew her too well.

"I do not want to jinx it," Rebekah told him, offering him not even an inkling of an explanation. "You'll find out soon."

"Does your plan have anything to do with the way you've been watching Hayley and Elijah all night?" Marcel asked, refusing to take her obvious dismissal seriously.

"I see your question and raise you one of my own. Have you been watching me all night?" Rebekah answered with a question of her own.

Marcel chuckled. "That's rhetorical."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Fine, you want to help? You and Hayley are rather good friends. Get her over to that mistletoe without her realizing what you're doing," Rebekah told him, pointing to the mistletoe in question behind him.

Marcel laughed when he realized part of Rebekah's plan. "You are trying to get them together, aren't you?"

Rebekah sighed. "Just go. I will go get Elijah," she said before turning and walking away.

 **~ChemistryTest~**

"Rebekah, what are you trying to accomplish here?" Elijah asked her as she dragged him all the way across the room.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders, playing it coy. "I am not trying to accomplish anything," she insisted as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

Elijah wasn't buying it. "You're up to something. What is it?" he inquired.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and ignored his inquiry. "Just stand here," she told him, positioning him right where she wanted him.

"I knew there was something more going on here."

Rebekah and Elijah turned their heads in the direction that the voice came from to find Marcel practically dragging a puzzled looking Hayley over to them.

"Now I definitely know there's something more going on," Hayley said, looking at Elijah.

Elijah shook his head. "Don't look at me. I have no idea what this is about either."

Elijah and Hayley both looked from Rebekah to Marcel and then back to Rebekah, trying to see if they could read either of them and figure out what was going on. Neither of them had any such luck.

Rebekah stepped forward and grabbed Hayley just as Marcel let her go.

"And you stand here," Rebekah smiled as she positioned Hayley so that she was standing only inches away from Elijah, facing him.

"This is getting a bit uncomfortable now," Hayley replied, not sure in even the slightest what Rebekah was trying to accomplish by placing her and Elijah where she did.

"It'd be less uncomfortable if you would tell us what this is about, sister," Elijah informed her as he turned his head to look at her.

Rebekah sighed. "Brother, have you no trust in your baby sister?" she teased. "There is a method to my madness."

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked as he and Camille walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

"I wish I knew," Hayley snarked.

Klaus laughed. "Oh, well this being one of Rebekah's plan you shouldn't expect to find out what it is until it's happened."

"Shut up, Klaus! No one asked you!" Hayley hissed at him. "Seriously, Rebekah. What's this all about?" she asked, growing impatient.

Rebekah laughed but made no attempt to actually answer her question. "Just wait, you'll see. Now both of you turn your heads and look at each other," she ordered Hayley and Elijah.

Both of them opened their mouths to protest, but didn't get the chance to say anything when Rebekah put a hand on each other their heads and pushed them to look at each other.

"I wouldn't have had to do any of this had the two of you done it yourself a long time ago," Rebekah told him, leaving them with only many more questions and no answers.

Both Hayley and Elijah asked in unison, "Done what ourselves?!"

"Wait a second, I think I've seen this before," Camille said once it dawned on her what Rebekah was trying to do. "Cheesy, but very clever," she complimented.

Rebekah smiled mischievously at her. "Thank you."

"Well, at least one other person knows what's happening here," Hayley sneered, wanting to know what the heck was going on already.

"Rebekah, would you please fill us in on what's going on, please," Elijah said.

Rebekah crossed her arms across her chest. "Figure it out yourselves," she replied. "But that won't happen if you keep talking," she informed him. "Just be quiet and concentrate on each other and it'll become clear what I'm doing here."

"We're not mind readers. How are we suppose t..." Elijah started to ask before suddenly being silenced by Hayley's lips on his.

"And, there you have it! Yet another successful chemistry test," Rebekah said, grinning at the fact that her plan worked out exactly as it was supposed to. "Two people who have a connection and love each other can't stand that close to each other without kissing and therefore making them both realize what they should have realized a long time ago."

"Could you have picked anything any more cheesier to make them do?" Klaus asked, sounding annoyed by the fact that he had to have front row seats to what just happened.

Klaus winced slightly when Camille punched him the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked her, holding his arm where she'd just punched him.

Less than a year as a vampire and Camille packed a really mean punch. Apparently, she'd been hanging around the girls too much.

"I thought that it was very sweet," she told him, smiling at the scene still playing out before her.

Rebekah looked at Klaus and glared slightly while shrugging her shoulders. "It worked, didn't it?" she asked rhetorically before turning back to Hayley and Elijah who were simply staring at each other now with lovestruck expressions on their faces. "Now both of you make it official and let's enjoy what's left of our Christmas."

"Hayley..." Elijah began to ask, but not because Rebekah told him to.

Hayley cut him of immediately. "Yes, Elijah, definitely. I will!"

"I did not ask you anything yet," Elijah replied.

She shrugged. "I knew what you were going to ask already and the answer is yes," she told him. "Now you can shut up and kiss me again. There is a mistletoe somewhere in this room."

"A simple thank you would be greatly appreciated," Rebekah chimed in suddenly, interrupting their first few moments as a new couple.

Instead of a thank you, Rebekah received two annoyed glares.

"Aw, look. You two are already in sync like a couple."

* * *

 ** _Alright, so there it is! I had fun writing that. It was cute and fun! Review, please! I look forward to seeing what everyone thought of it!_**


End file.
